


Свадьба

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо, что ты украл меня не с нашей свадьбы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898635.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; фантазия на тему спойлеров к фильму «Kingsman: The Golden Circle»

✖ ✖ ✖

Военная форма от «формы» джентльмена отличалась цветом, количеством наград, которых Эггзи явно не заслужил (даже регулярно спасая мир) и впечатлением, которое она производила на людей. Нет, конечно, костюм, особенно с Сэвил Роу, тоже впечатлял и внушал уважение, но шикарная военная форма вкупе с лентами-орденами и прочими атрибутами делала Эггзи в глазах окружающих почти неприкасаемым.

— Эй, а кто я хоть по званию?

Мелани смешно надула губы.

— Кажется, генерал-майор. Я не уверена. Но я всегда мечтала стать женой адмирала, так что тебе срочно нужно повышение.

— Мы ещё не поженились, а ты уже начала капать мне на нервы. Великолепно.

— Я пытаюсь заставить тебя расслабиться. Ты так напряжён, будто мужчина, которому ты пожимал руку, на самом деле мой отец.

— Это не твой отец? Вот чёрт!

— Я осознала, что опасно приглашать мою семью. Они мало засветились в СМИ, так что замена практически безопасна, и тебе не стоит так переживать. Всё пройдёт хорошо: меня похитят, я покатаюсь в багажнике и выведу вас на след. Всё замечательно.

— А если тебя начнут пытать? И попробуют убить?

Мелани усмехнулась и продемонстрировала ему попеременно тоненький белый браслет и вычурное кольцо.

— Один прекрасный лысый волшебник подарил мне электрошокер и баллончик с газом. Я продержусь, не впервой. Меня очень любят похищать.

— Мы заметили. Ты так спокойна.

— Мне весело. Тебя когда-нибудь похищали?

— Ммм. Нет. Но пытались отравить и разрезать пополам. Это считается?

— Почти. Слушай, а ваш лысый волшебник случайно не адмирал?

Ну, зато компания у Эггзи была весёлая.

Мерлин, выполняющий важную функцию отца Эггзи, маячил где-то в стороне со своим килтом (а почему Эггзи не в килте, если по легенде он шотландец?) и явно что-то где-то координировал. Не исключено даже, что миссию другого агента, свадьба — не повод отдыхать, особенно фейковая, да-да-да. А ещё Эггзи где-то потерял своего отца номер два тире подружку жениха, как весело высказалась Рокси. Эггзи, конечно, вглядывался в толпу, пытаясь выхватить отблеск розовой жилетки, но тщетно.

Кстати, от отсутствия килта Эггзи совершенно не страдал. Конечно, это мог бы быть очень интересный и уникальный опыт, но Эггзи блядски шикарно выглядел и в форме. Серьёзно. Блядски шикарно, и это даже не было его субъективным мнением. На него смотрели, и это было заметно. Им любовались даже больше, чем когда он носил выверенный до последнего стежка костюм Кингсмэн. Эггзи был во всём этом горяч и собирался воспользоваться ситуацией. Если не в целях миссии, так потом, для разрядки. В конце концов, это дело когда-нибудь закончится, а костюм наверняка можно будет взять домой...

Но пока что Эггзи было невыносимо скучно. Даже поговорить не с кем. Не обсуждать же с Мелани симпатичных адмиралов, она и так нервничала, хотя вида отчаянно не подавала.

Эггзи пожалел, что у него нет с собой часов. Точное время операции сейчас стало весьма приблизительным. А Мерлин даже не позволил ему надеть очки, да и свои привычные заменил на какое-то странное пенсне. Эггзи знать не хотел, откуда он его взял.

Немного веселее стало, когда на площади взорвалась дымовая граната симпатичного зелёного цвета. Мелани закричала, Эггзи попытался зажать нос рукавом, но не смог — его неожиданно ударили в шею со спины, причём Эггзи не почувствовал боли. Его тело просто обмякло (жуткое ощущение), и кто-то закинул его на плечо. Задницей кверху. Ну прекрасно. Если его перепутали с невестой, Мерлин ему в жизни не забудет.

По ощущениям Эггзи, весьма смазанным, они прошли около десятка метров, а потом его отпустили — ноги как раз начали обретать чувствительность — и бережно поддержали за талию, не давая упасть. И ласково прижали к виску подозрительно знакомый пистолет.

— Эй! Блядь! — активно запротестовал Эггзи. — Какого хуя!

— Успокойся и выдохни, — рука в перчатке зажала рот Эггзи, — и не вырывайся, если не хочешь повредить свою форму. А я говорил, нужно было надевать нормальный Кингсмэн-костюм, мистер генерал-майор. Или хотя бы заставить портных сшить тебе пуленепробиваемый мундир.

Эггзи захлебнулся негодованием, но внятно высказать его не сумел — рука в перчатке зажимала рот плотно и надёжно. Впрочем, над ним, очевидно, смилостивились:

— Прости, не могу понять, что ты говоришь. Если пообещаешь быть послушным мальчиком, я дам тебе глотнуть немного воздуха.

Эггзи перестал вырываться, и его рот отпустили, дав мучительно глубоко вдохнуть. Пистолет у виска, впрочем, никуда не делся.

— Чарли!.. Что ты творишь?

— Мелани сказала, что, если ей придётся выносить твоё кислое лицо с натянутой улыбкой ещё немного, она сама тебя убьёт. Любишь трепать нервы женщинам, да? — Чарли отчётливо усмехнулся. — И двигайся, вертолёт ещё далеко.

— Мы же сорвём задание.

— Не сорвём. Цель задания — Мелани, не ты. Наёмники знали, что ты агент. Твоё похищение дезориентировало всех вокруг, а вот заказчика не удивило — он сказал, что все впадут в такую панику, что похитить Мелани будет проще простого.

— И поэтому ты решил похитить меня, — резюмировал Эггзи. — Вы, блядь, гениальные.

— Да, и когда похитят Мелани, вся полиция пойдёт именно по нашему следу, я оставил достаточно улик. Нам же нужно было отвлечь внимание, верно? К тому времени, как Рокси обнаружит базу, мы как раз к ней присоединимся.

Самодовольства в голосе Чарли было не отбавлять — очевидно, план казался ему идеальным. А вот Эггзи — совсем нет, да и пистолет у виска нервировал.

— Рокси всегда достаётся самое весёлое, — пожаловался Эггзи.

— Тебя только что похитили. Это разве не весело?

— Ты не дал мне возможности сопротивляться. Так неинтересно. И когда вы успели изменить план? Я должен был быть в курсе!

— Мы внесли правки буквально пару минут назад, прости, не смогли тебя предупредить. О чём Мерлин думал, когда запретил тебе брать очки? — Чарли раздражённо вздохнул и тут же добавил: — Кстати, Мелани тоже не знала, поэтому её реакция была вполне искренней. Правдоподобно вышло.

— Пиздец. Меня похитили с моей свадьбы.

— Ты расстроен? Артур вот изрядно повеселился.

— Артур? — Эггзи закатил глаза. — Почему я не удивлён.

— Потому что они с Мерлином сговорились?

— Ага. И судя по всему, оба вжились роль моих отцов. Отгадай, кто моя мама, если один из них в килте, а второй в розовом.

— Было бы неплохо, — рука Чарли с пистолетом немного съехала вниз, — если бы ты тоже был в килте. Розовом.

— У кого-то образовался внезапный фетиш?

— Хотя ты и в форме смотришься хорошо. Даже замечательно. Так и хочется стянуть с тебя штаны и прямо в мундире… — Эггзи повернул голову, чувствуя свободу, и успел заметить краем глаза горячий взгляд Чарли — сразу захотелось сглотнуть и чуть ли не подставить шею. Как хорошо (или нет), что у Эггзи ещё оставался здравый смысл:

— Мы же зареклись трахаться на миссиях.

— На важных миссиях с перестрелками. Но вообще я могу войти в роль террориста и грязно тебя изнасиловать.

— Прости, в этом костюме недостаточно места для того, чтобы спрятать смазку.

— Вот чёрт, — Чарли ущипнул его за задницу, — но я согласен на отсос.

— Грязный и насильственный?

— Разумеется, — голос Чарли упал до запрещённого уровня сексуальности. — Захлебнёшься своей слюной. 

— Боже мой. Прекрати.

— Как скажешь, — вторая рука Чарли вернулась обратно на талию Эггзи. — Сегодня спишь на диване.

— Мы же сегодня не дома ночуем. 

— Вот чёрт, — Чарли рассмеялся, — ладно, мы почти дошли. Прекрати налегать на меня, ты уже можешь ходить.

— Я пытаюсь снова заставить тебя взять меня на руки.

— Нет уж. Ты адски тяжёлый.

— Ну спасибо, — Эггзи цокнул языком. 

Вертолёт возвышался уже почти перед ними, и Чарли даже убрал пистолет, задумчиво осматривая окрестности.

— И никто не спохватился. Как хорошо у нас с безопасностью, — и сразу же, почти без перерыва, — есть что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы сказать мне до того, как мы сядем в этот гремучий кошмар?

Эггзи даже задумался.

— Хорошо, что ты украл меня не с нашей свадьбы.

— Нашей свадьбы? — Чарли усмехнулся, но всё же немного изменился в лице. — Ого, какие у тебя планы. Но сбежать со своей собственной свадьбы было бы весело, я все юношеские годы мечтал.

— Чарли, — Эггзи быстро закусил губу.

— Что? — почти невинно спросил тот.

— Поцелуй меня. Сейчас.

— Я не могу, ты принадлежишь другой женщине, — Чарли поднял руки вверх.

— Чарли.

— И только смерть разлучит вас.

— Чарли!

— Что? — искренне удивился Чарли. Эггзи правда поражали его актёрские способности и особенно их использование по поводу и без. Хорошо, хоть оргазмы пока не симулирует.

— Часть пути ты уже пронёс меня на руках. Ты явно намерен на мне жениться.

— Собираешь гарем? — Чарли поднял брови.

— Выбираю лучших.

— Я передам Мелани твой комплимент.

— Чарли.

— Что? — Чарли развёл руками и очень зря — Эггзи тут же вжал его в себя и нагло украл у него долгий и горячий поцелуй, подкреплённый так и не схлынувшим адреналином. 

— Знаешь, — Чарли шумно выдохнул, — надо почаще тебя красть.

— Поговорим об этом на нашей свадьбе, дорогой. Ну что, за дело?

— Если у тебя нет ещё одного поцелуя мне в подарок.

Эггзи подумал и решил, что приятных моментов много не бывает. И ещё всю дорогу на вертолёте можно будет любоваться Чарли с раскрасневшимися губами. 

И поцеловал его снова.


End file.
